These investigations will continue our studies on the role of antibody in protecting and the role of antibody in causing disease of the eye with special emphasis on the cornea. In the proposed grant period we plan to study by the fluorescent antibody and the immunoglobulin quantitation methods: 1) the amount of immunoglobulin in various ocular tissues, 2) the source of immunoglobulin found in the cornea, 3) the diffusion rates of various immunoglobulins through the cornea, 4) the deposition of immunoglobulin in ocular lesions thought to be a result of immunoglobulin and antibody in tears of normal and diseased eyes with special emphasis on trachoma.